imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Enerjak
Enerjak is a recurring character in IOT, having always been played by TaniciusFox if he makes an actual appearance. Outside IOT, Enerjak has his history as an echidna demigod from the Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog universe. While he has had four known variants - akin to hosts - over the comic's history, the "Dark Enerjak" version is the preferred character. More information can be found at the Mobius Enyclopedia's page and information on Dark Enerjak in particular at this page. He is infamous for the ending of Imperia Mobiana, his frequent usage, and the fact he walks the fine line between being a hero unit and an overpowered one. Imperia Mobiana Enerjak made his first debut in an IOT in Imperia Mobiana, which took place on a deformed Mobius of the Archie reality. As part of the underlying story, Angel Island was split into four factions: the Chaos Energy-wielding Brotherhood, technology-worshipping Dark Legion, militaristic Dingos, and helpless neutrals of Echidnaopolis. The people of Echidnaopolis were protected by three individuals: the reformed Dimitri (who, oddly enough, was the first Enerjak), Knuckles (who had briefly become Enerjak for a day some years prior), and the mysterious Guardian X (a masked, Chaos energy wielding individual who had little memory of his life). Eventually, Knuckles made a surprise move. With the three factions of the Island exhausted from constant battle, he conquered the entire island to spare bloodshed. He banished the weak Dingos and defeated the Legion easily. He fought his own forefather Spectre to a duel, from which he emerged victorious. Knuckles had succeeded in becoming the hero he'd always wanted, tapping his Chaos abilities and having united the many factions of the Island into one. He wasn't just the Guardian of the Master Emerald or the Island, but of all the People on it! Knuckles believed his old name wasn't prestigious enough. He donned the ancient name "Enerjak," because of the fear and respect it inspired. Many Enerjaks had wreaked fear and terror upon Mobius in eons past, but Knuckles promised that he would not go down such a dark road. However, things soon turned for the worst. Knuckles, true to his Dark Mobius self, became increasingly paranoid. In a series of journals, he detailed these thoughts... especially how his love had left him. He still had the friendship of Guardian X... but snapped when the latter was kidnapped. With no one to lean on, Knuckles began his descent into madness. He eventually came to the conclusion the world needed his leadership, and began to systematically invade nations in the continent of Eurish. He began to construct plans to tap the powers of all seven emeralds, as well as regain his birthright of the Master Emerald. With Master and Server energies united, he would be unstoppable. Enerjak eventually won the game when Taniciusfox performed what he considered the greatest trollquit ever: Enerjak declared war on the entire world and stole all the emeralds in a single turn with his vast resources. He also fired orbital guns at most capitals. With the emeralds in hand and the world's powers devestated, Knuckles seemed unstoppable... Alternate Ending One: Enerjak's Victory In the first of IM's three endings, Knuckles took the souls of Eggman, Ixis Naugus, and countless other villains. He also planned to take the world's heroes with his power, viewing them as menaces. He was distracted, however, upon seeing unnatural Chaos Energy storms emanating from a part of the globe. He put aside his duel with Super Sonic to investigate, discovering Guardian X at the location. A massive battle ensued, with Enerjak and his Prelate Hordes on one side and the mysterious Nazo, possessed X, and Chaos Mutants on the other. When Nazo was apparently destroyed, it was revealed he had possessed X, who he claimed was once one with him. Nazo explained he had manipulated everything from the start - Knuckles meeting X, X teaching Knuckles, Knuckles' unification of the island and collection of the Emeralds... everything. No matter what Enerjak did, his awesome power seemed no match for Nazo's resourcefulness and speed. Nazo eventually revealed he was buying time - slowly draining Knuckles and Sonic's powers with a special link he'd made to them over the years. Coalescing all this power, he donned a suit of armor, having given himself a new body that would not resist his control, unlike the possessed X's. Knuckles, however, noticed that Nazo made liberal use of Server Energy. Tapping his own Master Energy, he was able to overwhelm Nazo, revealing him as none other than Shadow in disguise. Shadow was soon overwhelmed by Knuckles' mastery of the Chaos Force. He, Sonic, and everyone on the planet added to Enerjak's growing trophy collection. Nothing could stop Knuckles now. However, two centuries later, a youth would be born who could defeat him... Alternate Ending Two: Shadow's Victory In the next ending, Nazo's knowledge of the Chaos Force allowed him to match Enerjak's raw power. Having built links to Sonic and Knuckles, Nazo had actually amassed enough strength to divide the Master and Chaos Forces equally between himself and Enerjak. With this, he was able to create an ultimate defense to Knuckles' ultimate power. In light of the fact neither one could win against the other, they were poised to fight to a standstill. Nazo even promised to spare the echidna race if Knuckles surrendered. Knuckles was undeterred. Sonic saw the futility of this - if one won over the other, it'd be bad news, but if they continued to fight, they'd destroy the planet with their awesome, unending power. He teleported away, leaving the two deranged demigods to go at it. Eventually, Sonic teleported Enerjak and Nazo to Angel Island, with the close friends and loved ones of Enerjak nearby. This was all an attempt to remind Enerjak of who he really was. All this did, however, was enrage Enerjak, who soon punched Sonic into a mountain with such force it fractured. As Enerjak moved to hit Sonic again, Nazo smiled at this; Knuckles' infamous rage had weakened his concentration, allowing Nazo to sap all his power... Nazo grew dissatisfied at Sonic and Enerjak's brawl, as it was taking forever to sap them. Knuckles' anger wasn't strong enough to weaken the floodgates of his energy... and this gave Nazo an evil idea. As soon as Enerjak and Super Sonic were close by, he shot a blast of red energy past Enerjak. Enerjak assumed it was meant for him... only to watch in horror as it aimed for his mate and daughter. While Knuckles' stepfather Wynmacher had taken the blast to protect them - despite what Knuckles had become, Wyn loved them all just the same - it was enough to send Enerjak over the edge. Enerjak swiftly healed his stepfather, enough to keep him from certain death, before turning his attention to the Imperator, Nazo. He rejected the name Enerjak and tossed off his helmet to show such. With his fury, he was easily able to outmatch Nazo. Knuckles completely dominated the Imperator with his wrath, and before dealing the final blow, removed his helmet... only to discover it was Shadow who lay beneath it. Having predicted that Knuckles' desire for revenge would outweigh his desire for resolution, Shadow was able to sap the bulk of Knuckles' power during their brawl. As a result, he was able to swat Knuckles away effortlessly, before nearly killing him with a blast that went right through his torso. With that, Shadow tossed Knuckles into the ocean, Sonic delivering him to the beach. Shadow was merely amused at Sonic's persistance, rather than acceptance of the Ultimate Life Form's rightful rulership. Knuckles would lie unconscious for the epic battle that ensued between Super Sonic and Imperator Shadow. In Shadow's ending, the unconscious Knuckles was sliced to pieces by Sonic after the latter's enslavement by Shadow. Alternate Ending Three: Heroes' Victory Knuckles was able to recover from his wounds, a single shot of energy saving Sonic from certain defeat at Shadow's hands. All this did was annoy Shadow, who teleported the two to a special dimension where anyone who closed their eyes could witness what was going on inside. Summoning Tails to the site, and empowering the three Heroes of legend, Shadow desired to crush each of them all at once, to show that no one could match his godly power. The three couldn't hold a candle to Shadow's might, and just as Sonic was about to be defeated, a cosmic voice spoke up in their endless void. Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic were combined into one. While it was an epic battle that shattered the very dimension they were in, Shadow was overwhelmed by "the Controller"'s awesome power. By reflecting Shadow's own might back at him, the would-be Imperator was overwhelmed, but not before being reminded of how he had to make people happy as much as protect them... giving up his resistance, he accepted defeat. Enerjak, returned to his Knuckles persona, would return to his normal life of looking over Angel Island, having been knocked out of his megalomania by Sonic, as was Shadow. IOT: Here and Now In CivOasis' Here and Now IOT, Enerjak is passively referenced in Canada's backstory as having been a cause for the end of the world. Category:Roleplay characters